


Red And White

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Mmm, pure Valentine sap.  It's not just a Canadian thing.  :)





	Red And White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Categories: Romance, Valentine's Day Holiday, Valentine Challenge.**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17 (for guess what).**
> 
> **Warning: Pure and utter sap. Sugar overdose ahead!**
> 
> **I've used red sheets before, notably in "FAMILY #9: SAMHAIN". I was also inspired by "PAINT IT RED" by Kerry. This is in answer to my Valentine Challenge #1. I hope you enjoy this sappy tale (Happy, Cheryl and Shannon?) and maybe write some of your own! :)**
> 
> **Next story: Valentine kink. ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
> **Comments welcome on and off-list. E-mail:.**
> 
> **Happy Birthday, Mel!**
> 
> **January 19, 2001**

*It was perfect. Ray smiled at the tableau before him: the small round table was draped with a red tablecloth, red candles set in silver candlesticks flanking a silver bowl of red and white carnations. Bone-white china gleamed in the soft light from the ceiling. He would light the candles when dinner started. Highly-polished silverware was laid out by the plates, snowy-white napkins carefully arranged to the left of the plates. Cut-glass wineglasses waited to be filled from the gold-wrapped bottle chilling in the silver bucket of ice. 

He glanced over at the bed. The shimmering red sheets were pure silk, the startling blood-red pillows trimmed in pink lace. At first Ray had been uncertain of the color, but then in the soft light it seemed to work. Stars twinkled in the window framed by the lush scarlet draperies. 

Dressed in black slacks and turtleneck sweater, Ray hoped that the simple elegance of the outfit would fit the surroundings. Maybe he should have worn frosty pink, he thought with a wry grin. 

He took a deep breath and headed down to the lobby of the Grand Hotel, one of Chicago's finest. He checked with the maitre d' at the restaurant entrance about his dinner order, then went back into the lobby to wait. 

He didn't have to sit long. Benny breezed in through the revolving doors, his face pink-cheeked from the cold. It was snowing outside. He took off his Stetson and smiled when he saw Ray. That smile sent Ray's heart triphammering. Leave it to Benny to get his blood racing. 

Benny was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a creamy-white knit sweater under his dark-blue RCMP coat. He hurried over to Ray while carrying his duffel bag, his smile increasing. 

"Ray, why did you want to meet me here?" 

"Because, Benny, I wanted us to get away. You know, from it all." 

"In the middle of the week?" 

" _Especially_ in the middle of the week." 

Benny blushed slightly as he unbuttoned his coat. A red rose was pinned to his collar. "It's really beautiful, Ray. You shouldn't have." 

"Oh, yeah, I shoulda." 

Ray took Benny's elbow and steered him through the lobby with its cream-colored carpet and mahagony desk to the walnut elevator. They rode up in silence, Benny still shy and eager for whatever more surprises Ray had in store for him. 

When Ray gave him a slight shove into the room, he stopped still and stared. First at the scarlet bed, then at the beautifully-appointed table. 

"R...Ray?" 

"Ya like?" 

Benny swallowed. Tears prickled his eyes. "Very much," he said softly. 

"Great." Ray helped him off with his coat. "Have a seat, my beautiful Benny. Our meal starts in about ten minutes." 

"Oh!" Benny had been about to sit down as Ray held his chair out for him when he straightened up abruptly, nearly clipping Ray on the nose with the back of his head. 

"Benny?" 

The Mountie ran to his duffel bag, digging deep into its depths for a moment, then he pulled out something and turned to Ray in triumph. Suddenly he turned shy, his hand trembling as he held out a long green box. Ray chuckled. 

"I see we had the same idea." He took the box and smiled. "You didn't haveta do this, Benny. I had your balloons at my desk all day." 

"I know, Ray, but I wanted you to have flowers, too." 

The box contained pink, white and red roses. Ray sniffed them appreciatively. "I'll call for a vase to be sent up with dinner. They're beautiful, Benny." His voice grew soft. "Like you." 

Benny ducked his head but then he smiled. The kiss that Ray bestowed upon him was pure love. His legs began to get shaky. 

Ray steered him to his chair and got him seated this time, picking up the telephone receiver and making the vase request. When he turned back to his lover he smiled. Benny was watching him with love-soft eyes, his kissable lips slightly open. 

A feast indeed. 

There was a discreet knock on the door and Ray opened it. A young waiter wheeled in a cart with covered dishes. He glanced at Benny and seemed surprised. Ray hoped that the man wasn't a homophobe. 

The waiter said, "Good evening, gentlemen." He wheeled the cart over to the table and began setting the dishes on it. "You just need to call us for your dessert, sir," he said to Ray. 

Ray nodded and gave the young man a tip. Happy at the amount, the waiter nodded and left the lovers to themselves. 

"Okay, Benny, let's see what we got here." Ray of course knew every item on the menu but he was feeling puckish tonight. He lifted the covers from two trays and exclaimed, "Why, it's roast chicken halves with whipped potatoes, peas, and asparagus!" He grinned at Benny's shaking head and clucking tongue. "And over here..." he lifted a smaller cover "...piping-hot biscuits from the oven. Mmm." He set one entree in front of Benny. "Let's see if this four-star chef is as good as they say he is." He lit the candles, turned down the lights, and sat down. 

The food was exceptional. Ray reveled in the flavors, the play of candlelight on Benny's soft hair, and the sparkling fruit juice he had ordered chilled in the bucket. He found himself mesmerized by Benny's sapphire eyes, the golden highlights drawing him in with loving power. 

Ray's heart pounded with his love. He was looking at a Canadian god, no question about it. He was looking at the pale marble skin and the chest encased in that creamy sweater. Oh, boy. 

He watched as Benny brought a piece of chicken up to his mouth and took it, chewing with almost thoughtful precision. Ray watched that throat swallow and he took a sip of juice. 

Benny seemed unaware of the effect that he was having on his lover, but Ray knew that wasn't so. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away. That was fine with him. He wanted to play. 

"How about some, um, dessert, Benny?" 

Benny swallowed. "I'd like that, Ray." He ran his tongue over his lips. "I'm ready for dessert." His gaze slipped down and his cheeks blushed pink. 

Ray laughed. "Okay, I'll give them a call downstairs." 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny watched Ray move with his elegant grace. How he loved to see his beloved move! Ray was pure poetry in motion. He had grown quite flushed when he had noticed Ray swallowing his meal, the elegant throat a delight to observe. 

Those delicious long fingers were cradling the wineglass, Ray returning to his chair, sliding in bonelessly. The man didn't have an awkward bone in his body. He envied that grace of movement. There were times when he felt too blocky or graceless or clumsy. Ah, well. If he was not graced with grace, then he would enjoy it in his lover. 

His gaze roamed to the bed behind Ray's shoulder. What a startling color the sheets were! Yet they seemed to be appropriate in some way. He could feel his cheeks grow warm. 

Ray noticed and grinned. He said nothing, however, and Benny was grateful. All he needed was to blush as bright-red as the bed! 

A knock at the door signaled dessert. Ray popped up and let the waiter in. Benny's eyes opened at the airy pink-and-white confection set before him. 

"Will there be anything else, sir?" the waiter asked Ray. 

"No, thank you." He took a two small covered bowls from the man. "Thanks." 

The waiter nodded and left, Ray turning to the table with a big grin on his face. 

"Ray, this looks quite exquisite. Is this ice cream?" 

"Yep. And some sugary stuff. And..." Ray set the bowls on the table and uncovered them. 

"Strawberries and cream!" 

"Yep. Gotta keep with the color scheme." Ray winked. 

Benny _did_ blush this time, but he eagerly reached for a strawberry. He sprinkled several on his dessert and was soon in culinary bliss. Closing his eyes, he savored the sweet strawberries as they melted into the vanilla and strawberry ice cream. When he opened his eyes he saw Ray watching him as the Italian ate his own dessert. 

The ice cream felt good as it slid down his throat, the coldness tickling him as he bit into a strawberry, the sweet tang sharp and delicious. 

Just like Ray. 

He blushed at the thought he cursed his fair skin. Ray could hide blushes better, but Benny was at their mercy. 

When he finished the dessert, he reached for another strawberry. An elegant hand stopped him. He looked up to see Ray shake his head at him. 

"No, Benny." 

Confused, he was about to ask why when Ray picked up the strawberry and leaned forward, offering it to his lover. Smiling, Benny closed his lips around the ripe berry and tasted Ray as well. 

Ray fed him more fruit, then their eyes locked. The candlelight danced in Ray's emerald eyes, his lips curving into a fond smile. Benny suddenly wanted to kiss those lips until they were swollen. He reached out and stroked Ray's cheek. 

They rose as one, their bodies knowing what they needed now. They came together in love, kissing each other gently while their hands roamed freely. Benny's hand cupped Ray's shorn head and held him while his tongue thoroughly tasted his beloved. 

  
* * * * * *  


Their groins came together as they sought to make themselves one. They began to journey to the bed, Ray walking backwards but turning them around so that Benny ended up on the bed, Ray breaking away so that he could take in the astonishing sight of his beloved surrounded by scarlet. 

Ray suddenly began to strip his lover, hungering for the sight of his pale beauty on those silk strawberry sheets. Benny allowed the stripping, languid and sexy and driving Ray insane. When Ray was finished, he saw the most perfect creamy body surrounded by rich, deep red. Benny's arms were outstretched, his legs parted and inviting. He looked...delectable. He looked...wanton. He looked...like Benny. 

Ray quickly disrobed, his lean body climbing over his lover and lowering to meet the warm flesh. He placed butterfly kisses on his beloved's face, then he began to lavish those sensuous kisses on the pale throat, shoulders, and chest. He licked each nipple and Benny closed his eyes in pleasure, his breathing soft but a little faster than normal. Their cocks were touching, the blood rushing to their flesh. Benny was slowly blossoming open, the petals of his pink rose unfolding as Ray breathed, "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over into his ear. 

"Oh, Ray. I love you, too!" 

"Mmm." Ray was lapping at Benny's thighs, his whole body attuned to his lover's. He brushed his cheek across the burgeoning cock, then his tongue plunged between Benny's legs and found his opening. 

Benny cried out, the questing wetness sending shivers of pleasure through him. He groaned as Ray touched him in his most secret places, then slid his cock into the warm moistness that welcomed him. 

Benny was impaled, his cries soft and loving as Ray plunged in and out of his body. He watched as Ray's green eyes dilated with lust, his lean body whippet-strong as he pounded Benny with his love. Benny reach out to grab his needy cock. His hand was slapped away as Ray took hold of it instead, his expression intense as his body kept up its rhythm with thrusting in and out and his fingers stroking Benny to new heights. The soft cries grew loud as Benny writhed beneath him, sweat gleaming on his satin skin. Ray grunted as he gave a hard thrust, Benny's arms flung out as he surrendered himself to the mercy of his lover. Ray's seed burned in him as his own cock spurted, showering Ray with pearly drops of semen. Ray collapsed on top of his lover, their sweat-slick, semen-spattered skin sealing together. 

They lay in that tangled heap for several minutes, only the sound of their breathing heard in the quiet room, and then Ray slid out of Benny and kissed his cheeks, eyelids, and lips. Benny sighed happily. 

"Oh, Ray." 

Ray grinned. "You liked that, huh?" 

"Very much." 

"Well, don't go away." 

Benny watched curiously as Ray got up, then relaxed as his Italian came back with a washcloth. Ray cleaned them up, and then he went over to the marble fireplace and with an efficiency that astonished Benny, got a fire started. He watched as Ray bent over to the task, the strong, peachy buttocks clenching and unclenching with concentration. Benny let out a little moan and wiped his brow with his hand. Ray straightened up and went over to the table, then he returned to the bed, carrying the bowls of strawberries and cream. 

"Scoot up to the headboard." 

Benny obeyed, a smile curving his lips. Ray settled next to him and Benny pulled those shimmering scarlet sheets up to their waists. The fire crackled as the snow continued falling outside the window. Ray whispered into Benny's ear, "Are all Canadians saps? Your national colors are red and white like Valentine's Day." Benny giggled and Ray started feeding him that light, fluffy cream and those sweet strawberries, Benny laughing with delight as he opened his mouth and chewed on the strawberries, then the cream, flicking his tongue out to chase the cream from his lip. Ray's mouth replaced that cream and those scarlet sheets shimmered again...* 


End file.
